Legends:Agen Kolar
|planetanatal=CoruscantStar Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams, pg 20 |especie=Zabrak |genero=Masculino |altura=1.7''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia–1.9 metros |cabelo=Preto |olhos=CastanhoOfficial Pix'' |era=Era da Ascensão do Império |afiliação=*Ordem Jedi **Alto Conselho Jedi *República Galáctica |aprendizes=Tan Yuster }} Agen Kolar foi um Mestre Jedi Zabrak, membro do Alto Conselho Jedi. Ele serviu como General durante as Guerras Clônicas. Ao fim da guerra, Agen, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto e Saesee Tiin foram prender o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, recém-revelado como sendo o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious. No confronto, os quatro Jedi foram mortos, sendo Agen o primeiro a ser derrotado. Biografia O fazer de um Mestre Kolar era atribuído frequentemente à missões para além da Orla Média, viajando através das fronteiras da República. O espaço Hutt era uma área em que costumava operar. Kolar também atuava com outros Jedi em missões na Orla, tais como Quinlan Vos. Agen Kolar ganhou respeito entre o Jedi por suas habilidades e façanhas, embora sua ausência de habilidade na diplomacia era notória preferindo agir de maneira agressiva quando preciso.Republic 54: Double BlindStar Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary Batalha de Geonosis left|thumb|250px|Agen Kolar na batalha de Geonosis. Quando o Conselho Jedi soube que o cavaleiro Obi-Wan Kenobi tinha sido capturado em Geonosis ao investigar um assassinato e, em seguida, descobrindo uma reunião do chefe da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, Kolar e seu Padawan TanYuster estavam no Templo Jedi. Ambos foram chamados para seguir o Mestre Mace Windu como parte da força da resgate de Kenobi. Kolar e Yuster estavam dentre os Jedi que se infiltraram entre as galerias da arena de Petranaki, onde os prisioneiros seriam executados. Ao sinal de Windu, Kolar, seu Padawan e os outros Jedi se revelaram em uma mostra da força, mas o líder da Confederação empregou uma tropa de droides da batalha contra os Jedi. Kolar e Yuster batalharam ferozmente, mas muitos Jedi caíram perante ao fogo dos droides da batalha. Kolar e Yuster se juntaram a um círculo de sobreviventes Jedi no centro da arena, mas Yuster caiu em combate. Quando a situação tornou-se mais pesada, com os poucos Jedi sobreviventes cercados por um exército de droides da batalha, o Mestre Yoda chegou na liderança do Grande Exército da República. Kolar foi resgatado e juntou-se à batalha contra os exércitos Separatistas. General Jedi Kolar ficou entristecido pela perda de seu Padawan, mas permaneceu verdadeiro ao princípio de Jedi, aceitando a morte de Yuster e seguindo em frente. Com as Guerras Clônicas iniciadas, Kolar se tornou um General Jedi no Grande Exército República. Sempre um seguidor da vontade do conselho, ele desprezava os Jedi que opunham à decisão de tomar um papel ativo na guerra. Cinco meses na guerra, Kolar foi atribuído à retomada de Brentaal IV, um mundo do Núcleo situado em um ponto chave do trânsito do hiperespaço. Kolar, sob o comando dos Mestres do Alto Conselho Jedi Plo Koon e Shaak Ti, aterrou suas tropas no planeta, mas a inteligência da República era defeituosa; os canhões de íon de Tok eram operacionais e protegidos, rasgando a força da aterragem às partes. Um quarto das forças totais, junto com o General Jedi Shon Kon Ray, foi perdido quase imediatamente. Kolar ficou abalado, apesar de ter conseguido manter muitos de seus soldados.Jedi: Shaak Ti''The New Essential Chronology Shaak-Ti encontrou santuário em uma prisão, onde recrutou diversos prisioneiros para lhe ajudar a infiltrar o forte de Tok através de uma conexão entre as duas estruturas. Como apoio, requisitou Kolar para conduzir a um ataque à face norte da cidadela de Tok. Uma vez que estivesse dentro, Koon, na órbita, recuaria e retornaria em quatro horas, altura na qual ela esperava ter sabotado as defesas ou até mesmo capturado Tok. Kolar, na superfície, foi dado a opção de se render ou recuar. Quando a hora chegou, Agen se rendeu junto com suas tropas. Foi trazido perante Tok e a presença holográfica de Dooku, que interrogou-o a respeito da localização de Shaak-Ti. Kolar resistiu momentaneamente, ganhando uma surra nas mãos de Tok, antes que declarar que tinha sentido sua morte em batalha através da Força. Ele foi preso enquanto as forças de Tok procuravam pelo corpo de Shaak Ti. Ele permanesceu na prisão até o sucesso da Mestre; suas tropas foram libertadas por dois dos prisioneiros recrutados por ela: o Jedi Quinlan Vos, velho aliado de Kolar, e Sagoro Autem. Ti foi ferida gravemente após a traição de um prisioneiro, e Agen se tornou chefe das tropas em terra enquanto sua colega se recuperava num tanque de cura bacta. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Episódio II — Ataque dos Clones 1'' * *''Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''General Grievous 1'' * * *''Obsessão 1'' *''Obsessão 4'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance * *Star Wars: Episódio III — A Vingança dos Sith 2'' *Star Wars: Episódio III — A Vingança dos Sith 3'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance infanto-juvenil *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Force Unleashed'' romance *''Millennium Falcon'' *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) Fontes * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.36'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 14'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' livro *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Machos Categoria:Zabraks Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Vítimas do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Mestres Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Membros do Alto Conselho Jedi Pós-Ruusan